


acting and distracting

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Co-workers, F/F, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Lydia reaches out, her hand gently ghosting across Isabelle’s cheek before she catches it, her calloused thumb brushing across her cheek tenderly. Her breath flutters across her lips, and Isabelle parts her mouth slightly, letting out a nearly inaudible gasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 28/28 !!!! we made it !!!!!!!!

Lydia reaches out, her hand gently ghosting across Isabelle’s cheek before she catches it, her calloused thumb brushing across her cheek tenderly. Her breath flutters across her lips, and Isabelle parts her mouth slightly, letting out a nearly inaudible gasp.

Lydia moves to slowly run her fingers through Isabelle’s hair, pushing until her fingers appear from the tips, leaving her hand on the back of her neck.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Isabelle asks, her voice needy and wavering as she leans in closer, their foreheads nearly touching now.

“Do you want me to?” Lydia inquires in return, brushing her thumb slowly across her lower lip now, and her bright red lipstick leaves a stain against her skin.

Isabelle swallows, takes her time along with a deep breath. “More than anything.” She mumbles before giving in and placing her hands on Lydia’s hips, pushing her over gently so that she’s laying down, crawling above and hovering over her. Her blonde hair fans out across the pillows, and Isabelle doesn’t hesitate before latching her lips onto hers.

Their first kiss isn’t clumsy, but methodical. Isabelle tips her head one way and Lydia goes the other, licking a stripe across her bottom lip and earning a gasp, which gets her mouth open. Lydia’s tongue skirts across her teeth and side of her mouth, and Isabelle lets out tiny, uncharacteristic noises and presses her down.

Isabelle’s hands ravage her, rumpling the slick black business coat she’s wearing and rucking it up slightly to brush over the tattoos on her lower chest, her fingers tracing over all the dips and edges on her stomach and causing Lydia to arch up into her, whining quietly.

She pulls away, and Isabelle fights to catch her breath, her eyes half-lidded. Lydia’s cheeks are stained with a flushed tone, and her hands tremble slightly where they hold Isabelle’s hips.

Isabelle dips down to slot their lips together once more, but Lydia’s hands go to her shoulders quickly. “This is only temporary. A one-time thing.” She mumbles breathlessly.

An unknown expression clouds Isabelle’s face, and she sits up on her lap. “Why does it have to be?”

Lydia’s eyebrows furrow, and her lips curve into a frown. There’s a bit of a lipstick stain smeared on the edge of it which proves to be a distraction for Isabelle. “You know the Law, we can’t be together.” She says seriously, before her eyes widen. She pushes the girl’s shoulders and scrambles up from the bed, clapping her hands to her face. “I… I broke the Law.”

“It was a ridiculous law.” Isabelle insists, but Lydia stands up anyways, dragging her hands down her face. She makes a sound that sounds like a sob, but collects herself well enough.

“We can’t be together. We can never do this again.” Lydia mumbles finally, and it feels as if the air has been punched out of Isabelle’s throat. She lifts a hand, rubbing it across her windpipe and forcing her expression to stay neutral.

“If that’s what you want.” Isabelle murmurs, and to her chagrin, her voice wavers. Her eyes remain downcast for once, and Lydia lets out a sharp breath.

Lydia looks speechless for several moments, and there’s an amount of raw emotion in her expression that Isabelle’s not used to seeing. Isabelle opens her mouth, a choked noise coming out of it.

Suddenly, the director comes into view, screaming “cut” wildly, his arms flailing slightly.

“Lydia, did you forget your line?” Simon, their administrator, asks, his tone caring. He’s actually pretty considerate, but Isabelle is more than puzzled.

“Yeah, sorry, I…” Lydia barely tears her eyes away from Isabelle. “I just got caught up and I didn’t… I’m sorry, Simon. Let’s do it over once more.” She mutters, sounding slightly frustrated with herself.

Isabelle reaches out, placing her hand on Lydia’s arm. “Don’t worry. You did great.” She reassures, and the blonde glances down at her touch, immediately beaming.

“Thanks, Izzy.” She says, scrunching her nose up adorably when she smiles.

Simon stays quiet for a while, letting the two have their moment. “Ready to run this again? If you guys want, of course.”

Isabelle knows they’re on a tight schedule, and he doesn’t have time to be this considerate, and Lydia seems to realize it as well.

“Yeah, Si.” Lydia says, light patting his arm with an affectionate nickname. “Come on, Izzy. Let’s try again.”


End file.
